


eating | mcyt | please read tags

by iguessweredoingthis



Series: igwdt’s mcyt [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bulimia, Dont fucking test me, Eating Disorders, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Please read entire summary and notes, Shut up this is me coping, Suffer xoxo, Suicide Attempt, This just ends, Triggers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, coping through AO3, for the love of god read these damn tags, i wrote this and didn’t edit, im not glorifying EDs, oh boy do I love self projecting, those are funny to put side by side lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessweredoingthis/pseuds/iguessweredoingthis
Summary: Sap is struggling with some mental issues in this fic :(Hey demons... it’s me... ya boi/girl back again with a shit fic :DPLEASE READ TAGSPLEASE READ TAGSTAGS. READ EM.READ TAGSJUST GO BACK UP... READ THEM PLEASE TYDISCLAIMER!!!I’m not glorifying any of these things, read the fucking tags please!Also!! >>>These are fictionalized versions of Dream, Sap n Gogy!!<<<If you give me like actual good reasons I might take it down (or I’ll just change my mind) but for now, screw you, I’m posting this mfAnd a note!! If u have/have had/are recovering from an ED/su*cide thoughts/related issues, this fic could be triggering!! So careful please babesO3nAs always, little to no editing baybEE!! No beta we die like men UuUanyway let’s a goooooooooo
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: igwdt’s mcyt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	eating | mcyt | please read tags

**Author's Note:**

> It’s in title, tags and the summary so I’m not even gonna try again... enjoy or smth bitches :)

He ate too much for dinner. Sap knows it, but he let himself slip and had something, so he might as well eat whatever the hell he wants now because he’s going to take care of it later.

He finds the chocolate bar in the pantry and slips it into his hoodie pocket, glancing over. Dream and George don’t notice, so he takes granola bars and then makes sure they see him taking some popcorn. That’s all he’s having. A normal amount of dinner, some popcorn after - the other snacks sit heavy in his pockets.

Dream smiles at him and George looks up. “Want to watch a movie?”

“No, thanks,” Sap lies. He can’t bring himself too, although he wants it so bad. It feels like it’s been a while since he’s just hung out with his friends - let alone in person, they’re at Dream’s place - but he knows he doesn’t deserve it. “I have, uh, work.”

“C’mon,” Dream smiles. “Just an episode of something.”

“I have work,” he insists. It comes off as too mad, his friends look hurt, and he bites the tip of his tongue, turning away.

Safe in his room at last. Sap takes a shaky breath in, out, and sits on the guest bed cross legged. Popcorn in the bowl. A handful. He closes his eyes. It tastes salty, and good. He relishes the flavour, ignoring the fact he’ll be puking it back up later in the evening.

It wasn’t enough. Granola bars, packed with fruit and seeds and nuts. Chocolate squares, the kind with caramel in the middle.

Sap reaches for more and there is nothing left but wrappers and an empty bowl. It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough. He slides off the bed again - it’s darker out, how long? Dream and George are in the living room, and he walks past quietly. He needs more. He needs food, he needs it now. Leftovers, pasta. So heavy. Soup. He wants to cry. He is crying. Something else, something on the shelves, something in his stomach, on his tongue.

Now for the washroom. It’s obvious, he should have done it before, but he’s doing it now so it’s okay. He doesn’t know why he didn’t think of it, though. It’ll be easier. So much easier.

The lights are off in the bathroom, which he’s grateful for because the mirror spans half a wall.

The bottles are in his hands. Small, see through colours - orange and teal. The caps are easy to get off. Child proof isn’t really effective, he thinks numbly, and the pills are in his mouth when he feels his stomach heave and is forced to bend over. Acidic on his tongue, puke in the toilet bowl, crying and flushing. Voices, footsteps.

“Sap?”

“M’sorry,” he sobs. His stomach is empty now. He’s satisfied and it hurts. “I’m sorry, I tried.”

“Hey… hey.”

Someone’s hands on his shoulders, in his hair. Soothingly petting him. He leans in to their arms, even though he knows he doesn’t deserve their affection or friendship.

“I’m here…”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault… shh, it’s okay.”

“It’s my fault… it’s my fault, I’m sorry… it was me…”

It’s Dream, holding him. He’s in the man’s lap like a baby, snot and tears and drool. “I’m sorry,” he cries.

“I’ve got you… I’ve got you, I’m here.”

“Dream…” George says. “Fuck, Dream.”

“What?”

“Dream, look.” He sounds like he’s going to cry. Sap doesn’t want him to cry, but George found the pill bottles.

“Oh shit,” Dream whispers.

“What do we do?”

“Call someone, I don’t- call someone, George!” He yells.

George starts speaking into his phone. Dream holds Sap closer. “Don’t you fucking- don’t die on me, Sap.”

“Dream,” he mumbles.

“I’m here. Don’t you fucking die.”

Everyone is crying. Sap clings to Dream’s t-shirt. “M’here,” Dream whispers.

“They’re coming,” George sniffs. “They’re coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so that just ended  
> ANYWAY  
> Are ya broken, kid?
> 
> (I promise in this fictional world Sap ends up okay I’m just too tired to think of a good/decent ending so I’m leaving it)  
> (Although I did start something else in the same type of thing)  
> (Although I may never post that we’ll see)


End file.
